Memories
by Master Jesse
Summary: .:One shot:. Spoiler of the Kakashi Gaiden: Kakashi deals with his memories of Obito as a certain anniversary rolls around.


I. Don't. Own. Naruto. Any of it, not even the books, anime, not even a wee keychain. OH WAIT! I have KAKASHI-Sensei! WOOT! I forgot about him. Le gasp.

**MEMORIES**

Kakashi ran, the wind blowing his silver hair. He ran back for his comrades. The darkness surrounding him grabbed at him and replayed Obito's words. He ran faster. He had to get to them. The fire in Obito's eyes had changed his mind. The crybaby ninja wasn't crying. He was being courageous. It was Kakashi now that looked like a fool. Once he found Obito, he jumped in and deflected a blow that would have destroyed him. Suddenly they were fighting air, and it was winning. When he dove in front of Obito again, he wasn't thinking he was just protecting his friend. The pain in his eye was oddly worth the look on Obito's face. As the Sharingan shone from his eyes, Kakashi felt something strange run through him. He ignored it as the effects of his wounded eye. The actions played out, and Kakashi screamed as the rock fell on Obito. He sat up, pulling out of his dream.

"Obito," he gasped, hugging the familiar figure in front of him. "I had a terrible dream . . . " His eye watered. He wiped it away and felt the scar that ran down his face. He opened his eyes. "Naruto?" The blond boy was staring wide-eyed at him. Kakashi let go quickly. Naruto stood up. He blushed and turned. "You're late." He left in a hurry.

Kakashi swung his feet over the side of the bed and hung his head. He stared at his hand as they rested on his knees. "Has it really been that long?" he asked. He pulled on the pants that laid next to the bed. He yawned and walked to the restroom. The mirror stared him down.

He had fought hard after Obito's death, fighting to make him proud, and so that his eyes could see the future he spoke of in his dying words. The boy that had hated Obito had grown into a man that loved him, and could never have him. After all he was in love with a memory. Kakashi adjusted his mask to cover his face and added his forehead protector. He took on last look at Obito's gift before pulling it down over his eye. He took his time getting ready. They could wait. Once he had finished, he started off. He passed the memorial stone and promised he would go by later.

He walked down the path for a while before Sakura's hair caught his attention. The pink of her hair shone out bright in the morning sun. Sasuke was next to her, and they were talking to someone, but Kakashi couldn't see who. He assumed it was Naruto since he was the only one missing. Sasuke noticed his approach and turned. He hit Sakura lightly on the arm and nodded toward Kakashi. This raised his curiosity.

"... really won't come out?" Kakashi heard Naruto finish asking.

"I don't think it will." Sakura turned and looked at Kakashi. "Sensei, do you think it will come out?" As she turned, Naruto was revealed. His blond hair covered by a black shade, much like Sasuke's. He scratched at his head like it itched. Kakashi stared.

"What . . . happened?" He asked, looking at Naruto's new hair color.

"Some lady dragged me onto a chair and poured this smelly gunk on my head. She kept saying how beautiful I would be with dark hair." Kakashi stared, or continued to stare as Naruto talked. The hair that had reminded him so much of his former teacher, now made Naruto an almost exact clone of Obito. At least to anyone that missed him as much as Kakashi did. Naruto's face reddened as he noticed how fixed Kakashi's gaze was on him.

"Ok," Kakashi said turning his attention to the two genin that stood next to Naruto. "Training," He suddenly threw a shuriken at Sasuke, who ducked. The three scattered. He waited before chasing them. They evaded him for a while. He looked around for the brightness of Naruto's hair but it wasn't there. He found Sasuke easily. It shocked him slightly, until a blade flew toward him. They had tricked him. He smiled under his mask. "You got me," he raised his hands in surrender. The three circled him laughing.

"Good one," Kakashi said sarcastically. He set off for the memorial. He was so distracted that he didn't notice a certain blue-eyed ninja following him. He knelt in front of the stone and closed his eyes. He pressed his head against the stone. "Obito, it seems that you haven't left me after all, but why did you have to die?" He hit the rock until it hurt for him to move his hand. He moved, sitting with his back against the rock. His eyes stared dully at the grass at his feet as he whispered all that had happened since the last time he'd visited. It was his routine. He cried to him then told him about his life. Once he calmed down enough he would stand. He stood and rested his hand on the stone. "I love you."

He turned to leave when he saw a ghost standing in the shadows. He walked toward it, almost in a trance. The moonlight shone down on his hair making it glitter. The sun having fallen while he was talking. He stood in front of the ghost and took in the dark hair and teary eyes.

"Don't cry," he said and rubbed the tears from the ghost's eyes, but it was no ghost. A strained sound escaped and small arms wrapped around Kakashi. He rubbed the head that was pressing against his chest. He noticed that there were no goggles covering the boy's head, but a forehead protector. The tears were also not the silent one that Obito cried, but were full of pained noises.

"Why are you crying?" Kakashi asked once the sounds quieted. "Ninja never show their tears." His tears betrayed him as they fell. He looked down at the hair he so wanted to see again and sobbed. He fell to his knees and hugged the boy's waist. "Please don't go, I don't want to be alone again," he whispered through sobs. This day that was soon to dawn is the terrible anniversary that Kakashi dreaded more than any other day. "I don't want to be without you any more." Kakashi talked like he was talking to the ghost.

- - -

Kakashi woke up next to the stone. He couldn't remember what had happened after he started crying. He walked back to his house like a zombie, not looking at anything except the ground beneath his feet. He fell onto his bed to sleep the day away. He had already told his students that they would be off. He always spent the day in his room with nothing but his memories to keep him company. He closed his eyes to go back to his dreams when a knock reopened his eyes. He went to the door and was bombarded by a hug.

Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto were all standing in the doorway. Sakura grabbed Kakashi's hand and pulled him out the door.

"Naruto told us, and we aren't letting you be lonely today."

Kakashi looked at Naruto who smiled a sad smile. Sakura started down the hall. She grabbed Sasuke's wrist as she passed him and Sasuke dragged Naruto along. The four of them walked around the entire day. Kakashi laughed every once in a while, mostly at Sasuke and Naruto as they bickered. Sakura watched them all with a smile.

* * *

A/N: Really lame title, I'm sorry... Its like two so forgive me. Well... once again... here you are. TADA! psst There's candy in it for you if you review 


End file.
